An UmbreonGlaceon Forbidden Love Story
by WolfSoulProduction
Summary: In the world of Pokemon two Eevees live in separate kingdoms. One Eevee's life is about to spin out of control, while the other Eevee's life is already over the edge. Follow these two Eevees as their lives slowly intersect and form a bond that could blossom into true love or destroy them from the inside out. Fluff and possible lemons :D
1. Chapter 1

**Wolfy: Hello! Um, I don't know what to say, so lets get on with the story! Sorry if it seems to move fast, I, uh, don't know how to explain...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon. :D**

...

A small female Eevee slept in a dimly lighted cave. She stirred, lifting her head and looking around, the bleached light reaching her eyes and momentarily blinding her. Something in the back of her head told her this was an important day. She pondered, racking her mind while she yawned. "Hm..." It was something... "Oh!" she exclaimed excitedly, wrapping her claws around the moss bedding she slept on.

"Eevee?" called a deep voice from further in the cave. Eevee got up and ran out of her room into to the main cave.

"Daddy!" she exclaimed, barreling into a Flareon. He smiled and placed a large orange paw around her.

"You ready?" he asked warmly, letting her go.

Eevee stood and shook her tan fur out, looking up at her father with large brown eyes full of excitement. "Yeah!"

"So, you've picked a name already?" asked a female Vaporeon as she walked in from her cave-room.

Eevee jumped at the voice, but turned and scuttled over to the Vaporeon happily. "Mom!"

"Good morning Mist." greeted Eevee's dad, standing up and padding over.

"It's a special day today, Blaze," Mist murmured into Blaze's yellow mane. She looked up and turned to Eevee, smoothing out her daughter's pelt with her blue finned tail. Eevee purred, beyond excited. Today was the day she picked what Eeveelution she became along with her name. It was the start of her journey.

Then a sudden explosion rocked the ground and caught the three Pokémon's attention. Eevee saw her parents exchange an anxious glance.

"Mist, take Eevee. I'll handle this," Blaze ordered, casting a wary glance out towards the sea shore cliff.

"Are you crazy Blaze! Whatever it was you can't handle it alone! I'm-"

"Just go, please. I promise I'm just going to check what it is, then leave."

Mist turned her dark violet eyes to the floor, then reached out and kissed Blaze. She pulled away from him and nudged Eevee, looking back at Blaze before leading the way out of the cave. Eevee stopped and looked back at her father, and he nudged her shoulder forward affectionately.

"We'll wait at the Pine Forest. Come Eevee," Mist stated, her voice somewhat faltering. Eevee followed her mother reluctantly, something inside her making her sick. Something was wrong. She glanced back once more at her father before following her water-type mother away.

...

Blaze stared after his beloved wife and daughter, eyes lingering on the smaller feminine figure that was Eevee. "Be strong, my little crystal."

He trotted out, looking around and wondering what made the explosion. Then heavy footsteps sounded behind him. A familiar scent hit his nose and he jumped around. "Boulder? Is that you?"

The only answer Blaze got was a pump of water and, "Hydro Cannon!"

Blaze yowled as he was pushed toward the Sea Cove edge, falling over and dangling for life as the waves below rushed up the rock wall, trying to reach him. Every Pokémon knew that if a fire-type fell in a body of water within seconds they were dead.

Blaze shot a glance up and saw a Marshstomp stalk out of the shadows of the cave. "B-Boulder... why? You were my best friend!"

"Were! But then you fell for that Vaporeon and left me! So lets see how they like it when you fall and leave them forever!" Boulder laughed, smirking crazily. "Muddy water!"

Blaze clutched the Sea Cove ledge and closed his eyes, bidding farewell to his family.

...

Eevee was sitting in a field, a green lush field surrounded with blooming tulips. She stood, wondering where she was. The last she remembered was the explosion by her cave home and rushing off to the Pine Forest with her mother. She looked around, but a tap on her shoulder made her look another way. There stood her father, smiling.

"Dad!" Eevee exclaimed, leaping up. She muzzled her father and looked at him. "What, are-are you ok!? What happened?"

Her father lowered his ears and licked her head. "I'm fine, my little crystal. Now sleep." Eevee laid down, a cozy bed of moss that smelled like home suddenly under her paws. She was exhausted so she closed her droopy eyes and slept.

Eevee woke, sunlight on the horizon. Besides her her mother stretched, then pricked her azure fox-like ears. "Come Eevee. We must search for your father."

The two headed to the cove, sniffing around. "Check the cave, I'll check around it," Mist ordered. Eevee nodded and ran into the cave, yelling for her father. In her dream he told her he was safe; maybe he was back sleeping in his cave den. Eevee rushed into his room but he wasn't there; his scent was old, the same scent from yesterday. After a few seconds of searching a ear piercing scream cut through the silent dawn. Eevee jumped and ran out, screeching for her mom. She looked around frantically, then ran down to the Sea shore and stopped dead. There sat her mother, shoulders hunched, head down. At her paws laid her father, unmoving, without life.

"Father... Father, no!" Eevee whispered, turning into a horrifying scream. She fell to the sandy floor, hiding her sobbing face in her paws. Her chest constricted as her breath came in hitched hiccups. The whole world seemed to spin, to crumble and shake and tumble. He was dead. _How?! _she wondered. _How could you father?! You.. you said you were ok!..._

For the day they mourned Blaze's death, Eevee's mother in a silent grieving state, Eevee in a turmoil of emotions. At dusk they buried him in the PokéCementary, tired bodies and dull claws churning the soft dark dirt to lay to honor Eevee's father. Eevee refused to believe that her father died, but every time she looked at the grave reality ripped at her heart. Eevee guessed that she had to accept the truth; her father was gone, killed. But by who? She swore to hunt down her father's murderer, even if it took her a lifetime, even if she had to scour the earth. The murder was unjust, cruel and evil. It seemed to fuel her rage, to crack her out of her sorrow filled shell.

Eevee woke in the night; she didn't even remember falling asleep. Soon enough the first light of dawn was appearing, clearing the ominous mist that filled the hill of graves and tombstones. Eevee stood and sat at her father's grave, watching as some Starlys woke to sing a early morning tune. Then a thought popped into her mind. Due to the incident yesterday she hadn't been able to pick her Eeveelution. But should she really be thinking about her Eeveelution? Without her father it meant nothing now. Life had to go on though... and if she wanted to take down her father's murderer she would have to train and evolve, grow stronger.

Turning to her approaching mother, she whispered, "Mother... what did dad want me to become?"

Mist looked at the sky, her sorrow filled blue eyes reflecting the wispy clouds, then replied, "A Glaceon. Kind-hearted and gentle."

Eevee looked at the last disappearing stars, hoping that her sweet father would be up there, watching over her mother and her. "Then, for my father, I will be Crystal, the Glaceon."

**...**

**Wolfy: Yesh, very dumb ending XD But who doesn't love a sad death followed by a promise and some other random crap? No? Oh well, TOO BAD :D Yesh, I rewrote this chapter :) Seems so much more... hmmm... I dunno XD Well, remember to review! Even if it's only "good" or, "you suk biatch" Mmhmm, Review! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wolfy: Hi my readers! ^^ Well, what can I say? Hmmm... well, this chapter is stupid, BUT it is needed to follow the story line ^^' I don't really like it; it seems to unrealistic to me, but I will try my hardest to make it believable :D So, yeah... hehe...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon. Duh.**

**...**

**-Crystal-**

Crystal stared up toward the oran berry tree overhanging her father's grave, her mind racing with a million thoughts. _Where do I start? How do I start? Do I train? Leave my poor mother alone? Stay? What about my mother? Will she remarry? Live alone? How soon? _One question stopped her crisscrossed thoughts immediately. _What would my father want?_ Crystal shot a glance towards her mother, who was blankly staring out at the rising sun.

"Mother?"

"Yes dear?"

"Are," Crystal gulped, "are you ok?"

"Your father is gone, but do not worry Crystal. I know he will be watching over us, guiding us along a better path." Crystal's mother turned to Crystal. "And don't worry about me. I will cope." Crystal saw sorrow flash through her mother's violet eyes. "I know he would want me to move on. But it would be hard."Soft pawsteps sounded behind them. Crystal pricked her ears, turning around, her mother mimicking her. A Manectric stood there, watching them.

"Shock?" Crystal's mother exclaimed, apparently knowing him. Shock just drew his gaze to the churned soil that lay ahead of Crystal and her mother. Crystal's mother followed him and lowered her head. "My husband." Shock looked like his namesake.

"So Blaze is dead?" Shock gaped. Crystal's mother nodded, sorrow in her eyes. But there was also a new-found light, a new strength, in her eyes. "I'm so sorry Mist," Shock lowered his head in respect, then turned to Crystal. "And you must be Eevee, their daughter, correct?"

"My name is Crystal, and yes, I'm their daughter," Crystal retorted sharply. She didn't feel like taking pity from the Manectric. But he ignored her rudeness and turned back to her mother.

"And why are you here Shock?"she questioned, standing and stretching.

"Well, my father died a few days ago, so I came to visit him," Shock responded.

"Oh... I'm sorry, Shock," Crystal's mother murmured, her eyes scanning the hill of tombstones. Shock suddenly took a step forward and looked Crystal's mother in the face.

"Mist, this is very forward, but will you come to my castle?" Shock flickered his vision away for a second before continuing. Crystal pricked her ears. Castle? This was the King?

"I am now king of the Thunder Kingdom, and I will need a bride."

Both Mist and Crystal gasped at the same time. Crystal boiled at the King; he knew that her mother just lost her husband and he has the nerve to ask her to be his bride!?

"But, Shock, I just lost my husband, and, and..." Crystal's mother stammered, dumbfounded.

"Yes, but think of Crystal. She'll need a father figure while growing up," Shock cast a glance at Crystal. Crystal frowned at the offer. _I don't need you, I need my father_, Crystal bitterly thought.

"Well, your right... oh!" Crystal's mother looked away as she lowered her head. She stared at Crystal's father's grave before raising her head and looking Shock in the eye. "Yes. Yes Shock. I will be your bride." Crystal's mouth gaped wide open. _What! No! _Crystal glared at Shock, but he had a faint smile on his face as he muzzled Crystal's mother affectionately. Crystal exhaled angrily and hunched her shoulders. This Manectric would never replace her father, never fill the empty hole in her heart. But her mother wanted the best, so she must follow.

Crystal stood and grudgingly followed her mother to her new home. The Thunder Kingdom castle.

...

The trio arrived at the castle in short time, passing the large golden gates that stated Thunder Kingdom.

Pokémon bustled about in the pretty village town, greeting the King formally as he passed by and casting curious glances at Crystal and her mother. Crystal saw shops selling candies made of berries and scarfs made of silk, evolution shards and even dresses for the royal. She had never seen so much in such a small and pretty place, and then she caught sight of her new home. She stared in awe at the castle; she had never once visited the Thunder Kingdom village, let alone the castle. A large pond lay on each side of the golden castle, and berry trees stood here and there, dotting the green grass field. A beautiful garden was seen farther off, and a golden arching gate held a secret to the right of the castle. An ivory cliff of the castle was off to the left of it so the King could address his village. Flying Pokémon fluttered about, their messenger bags flapping in the wind. Crystal looked at the Great Doors that opened up the castle, but a row of golden stairs stood before them now. They traveled up the golden steps, and soon enough the large blue doors were looming before them.

As they padded to the Great Doors a Arcinine standing guard looked at them.

"King Shock, who are these Pokémon?"

"Don't worry Fang, they are my new wife and daughter." the King reassured, nodding respectfully at Fang. Fang nodded back and glanced at Crystal and her mother. Crystal twitched an ear as the large blue doors clicked and cracked open. Crystal saw a gleam and a brown eye was staring back at her from the slice it the doors.

"So I have a new sister?"

**-Umbreon-**

A male Eevee dashed through a village market, a brown sack in his mouth and a satisfied smile on his face. He barged past villagers, gaining angry growls and yells of "hey!". He ignored the villagers as he continued his escape out of the town.

"Eevee!" yelled a Milktank angrily, waving his hoof in the air as he came to a halt besides a berry stand. Eevee chuckled and sped up, leaving the gates of the village which had written on them Water Kingdom. Behind, in the village, a Leafeon trotted over to the Milktank, frowning.

"King Pine, the Eevee... _visited_ again." Milktank mooed, glaring at the gates. Villagers around him and the King followed his suit, some yelling out at the Eevee.

King Pine narrowed his eyes toward where the Eevee ran, the Stone Caves. "Guards," he called out, "come with me." He jumped forward, speeding up to a gait as his castle guards joined him. This Eevee had caused enough trouble, no matter his past, and King Pine knew he had to put an end to it.

_This ends now Eevee._

**...**

**Wolfy: So, yeah. :) You see two Eevee's now :0 Double the fun xD xD Oh yeah! From now on, I will be writing in POV's (point of view). :) Thanks for reading. So sorry for the short chapter and lack of excitement. I wrote this in a notebook when I had... 'eh' writing skills and I'm improving the vocabulary but I want to keep the original storyline well, original. Follow, review, self destruct! Yay! xD**


	3. Chapter 3

**Wolfy: Wazzap readers? Chapter 3 here, and ready for ACTION! PS: Male Eevee time! I apologize in advance for the reaaaaaallly short chapter. The next one is longer, but it doesn't have much action. 8/ BTW I know Pokémon don't have blood in the TV, but here they do. And somewhere in the middle a little Lion King is thrown in... hehe.. ^^' Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Lion King belongs to Disney, Pokémon to some that is NOT me. D':**

**...**

**-Umbreon POV-**

I ran to my family cave, pain striking my heart at the daily realization that my parents were dead. I gasped and stumbled at the sudden force, then regained my posture and entered the cave. Pushing away my feelings, I flipped the sack I carried and a black shard fell out. It glowed dimly in the dark cave, giving it an eerie look. It looked... dangerous... I looked around and spotted a stick besides me. I grabbed it in my mouth and poked the shard.

Nothing happened.

"Whatever," I mumbled as I spit the stick out after putting the rock back in the sack. "As long as its worth a lot." I grabbed the sack and ran out, ready to go meet up with the Mightyena I trade with. As I turned to the Dark Lands, a Leafeon stood before me.

King Pine.

I skidded to a stop, stretched a forepaw out, and bowed to the King. "King Pine," I muttered.

"Eevee, you have caused enough trouble in the village," King Pine boomed. I felt my stomach drop. "Eevee, from now on you are banned from the village!"

Rage tore through me. "What!" I caterwaled. "I lost my damned parents and you ban me!" I jumped on him, using my Bite attack on his scruff. I felt a trickle of blood seep into my mouth as I broke the skin. Good.

Pine yowled and jumped around like a bucking Turos. I jumped off of him immediately, crimson blood on his scruff. Until now did I notice the guards with Pine and the crowd of villagers gasping at my attack on the King. The guards charged at me, ready to stop my attack on the King. I crouched and waited for the perfect moment until they stood before me.

_Now! _

I jumped up and forward, propelling myself away from them and towards Pine, who stood behind them. I stretched out my claws and raked Pine's shoulder with Fury Swipes, snarling. "Can't fight for yourself!?" I skidded behind him and crouched, tan fur bristling as Pine stumbled. He turned and used Leaf Blade, charging toward me with eyes of chocolate fire. I dodged swiftly and tackled into him with Quick Attack. He grunted, stumbling.

"Uhg.. To fast.."

I turned to him, ready to finish him off. "Shadow Ball!" I yelled, propelling the black blob from my mouth towards Pine. A huge explosion followed by a cloud of smoke cut through the clearing. I stood, wind ruffling my fur. I heard a flap of a wing and the smoke dissipated. I guessed a Honchcrow used Defog. In the middle of the Pokémon crowd lay Pine, his body battered. Fear tore through me as a single wail rose up, its words chilling my body.

"Murderer!"

I gasped. "No.. no!" I whispered.

One of Pine's guards, a Mightyena, bared his teeth at me. "Murderer! You killed Pine!" he yowled.

"No!" I screamed. Then Pine shifted and opened his brown eyes. All the Pokémon crowded him, helping him up. I took this as a chance to escape. I grabbed the brown sack and ran to the Dark Lands.

...

I left the sack at my cave and ran to the village town. I tenitavly entered, wondering what would happen after yesterday. All eyes turned to me. Pokémon my age and younger stopped playing to stare. I walked forward, spotting Pine standing at the top of the castle steps. A new red weal ran along the length of his side.

I neared the steps, stopping at the base of them. I stretched a paw out and bowed my head respectively as I gritted my teeth. "King Pine, I ask for your forgiveness." I breathed out, trying not to growl out. Silence greeted my words and I peered up at Pine. He only stared at me with cold brown eyes.

"No."

Few cheers rose up from the villagers. Some shot me satisfied looks."You have disgraced your family, Eevee. There is only one option."

Everyone went quiet. Not even the wind blew.

"Exile!"

I curled my lip. The Pokémon around me went wild and yowled agreement, throwing rocks and such stuff at me. I ducked from the rocks, looking around like the villagers where crazy. I whirled around, pelting out of the village town. The cheering continued as I escaped the Water Kingdom's wrath. I ran to my cave, swiped up the sack, and ran to the Dark Lands. Soon enough the black fog surrounded me and the suns rays disappeared from sight. I turned left and right, not knowing where to go. I ran forward, but stumbled on what seemed like a tree root. The sack flew out of my mouth and hit the floor with a thump as my jaw smacked against the forest floor. I stood and frantically searched for the shard. It could get me valuable supplies from Mightyena, who lived somewhere around here. My paws patted down the ground, and I looked up to see amber eyes staring at me from the violet fog. I blinked then turned my attention back to my empty paws. I growled, frustration taking over my body.

"This is all Pine's fault!" I snarled to no one. I growled again, deciding to take the Dark Lands as my own in my fury. Hatred filled my heart as I thought of Pine. _No mercy_, I thought. It was his fault, all his! My parents died because of his stupidity!

I slammed my paw down, which was greeted by a sharp pain. I felt a slight tingling in my paw, which soon over took my body.

I yowled, but only silence followed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Wolfy: Oh, come on guys! I know you like my story! ;D Come on! Follow! xD Not much action in this chapter, but its pretty interesting, so yeah... Back to Crystal! Woot Woot!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon.**

**...**

**-Crystal POV-**

I looked around, wondering who asked the question. From behind the guard, Fang, a female Eevee appeared. She padded up to the King like a Persian, stopping next to him with a smug look on her face. I twitched my ear; this must be the daughter. She scanned my mother with sharp eyes.

"She'll do," she snorted quietly. I kept a growl from escaping my throat. How dare this Eevee judge my mother! But King Shock and mother didn't seem to notice. King Shock was too busy telling mother about this Eevee.

"This is my only daughter Ray. Her... mother died right before her hatching.." King Shock's voice faltered; he was obviously immersed in memories. Mother touched her blue-finned tail to his shoulder. Encouraged, he told us the story of his previous wife.

"She was a Eevee, of course, named Flower. She love nature, but did not want to evolve. On my travels to learn courage to be King I met her at a market in a small forest town. We talked for a while, then she asked if I wanted to stay at her den for a while. There, we shared news of our relatives, and she learned that soon I would become king. She was quiet for the rest of the night, a curious look in her eyes."

_(How bout I make it in Shock's POV? C: I won't go into much detail though -.-)_

**-Shock's POV-**

After I told Flower that I was to become King, she quieted down, only speaking when spoken to. She said I could stay in the extra den she had, so I thanked her and headed to sleep. The look on her face when I told her I was to become king chilled me. Quietly I left my den and entered hers. I nudged her awake, my fur tingling when our eyes met.

"Yes, Shock?" she asked. I asked why she was so quiet and she answered, "Do you belive in first love, because I do. Why? Well, because when I first met you, I fell in love." I looked at her, overjoyed. I told her I loved her as well, and soon enough we had an egg.

_(A few weeks into the future)_

**-Shock's POV-**

I was out hunting, but something felt wrong. The air around me, everything, everything felt wrong. I grabbed my stash of berries and raced home to Flower. As I approached our den home I heard a Ursurang laugh and Flower scream. I dropped the berries and raced forward, Flower the only thing in my mind. I saw our den, the trees around it broken and debarked and scratched. A Ursurang stood in the clearing, and Flower nowhere to be seen. I felt like battering the thing with my Thunder, but then a Agron burst through the bushes, laughing.

"Your so weak you have to pick on Eevees for territory now Torrent?" he sneered, smirking. Torrent yowled.

"Stoneclaw! I'll get you!" Torrent lunged at Stoneclaw and the two backed away, battling. I waited until they were out of sight and earshot, then rushed to the disastered clearing.

"Flower! Flower!" I called. A faint cough caught my attention. Under a broken tree lay Flower, half conscious."Flower!" I yowled, leaping to my mate's side. She coughed, then looked at me.

"I must go, Shock. Take good care of our child. You can find another to love, to care for." She pointed her muzzle to a ditch in the ground, where our egg lay hidden and safe.

"No, Flower! Stay!" I yowled as I dug my muzzle into her soft brown fur, which she always kept so nice. Flower shook her head then lowered it. Her body lay still. "Flower!..." I exclaimed. _No, no! _I placed a paw on her still flank and let out a howl of despair. Then a bright light caught my attention. I looked over to where the egg was. It started to glow, hatching. I bounded over, heart pounding. I felt flustered; first losing my mate and now our egg hatching? I skidded before the egg, which was jiggling and shaking. I laid down and stared at it like my gaze could help. Soon enough the top half was flung off and I was greeted by a small Eevee.

"Ee, Eevee!" she exclaimed. I picked it up by the scruff, then hugged it like it was the most precious thing ever.

"Oh, my little Eevee, I love you so much! I promise you Flower, I will take care of our child with my life."

**-Crystal's POV-**

Though the King's story was sad, it did not excuse Ray for how she judged my mother. I glared at Ray, already knowing what kind of Pokémon she was. But Ray was too busy watching my mother. Then she glanced my way, eyes hostile. "And who is this?" she asked, almost disgustingly. I snorted and stood to my full height, which was not very tall, ready to guard myself. But King Shock seemed to do that for me.

"This is Crystal, your new half-sister. I am going to marry her mother, Mist. How about you two get to know each other?" I looker at Ray, her eyes narrowed at me. I tried to keep my cool, but with this snotty Eevee here it was hard to. I looked at her evenly, two pairs of chocolate eyes locked together in a battle of domination. My mother seemed to have noticed our silent battle and quickly spoke up.

"Well, Ray, its nice to meet you." Ray shot a look to my mother, then to her father.

"So when are you getting married with my father?" she asked. King Shock looked at my mother, and her to him.

A silent signal seemed to of passed between then because he answered, "Tonight. We are inviting King Pine and his family too. We will start preparations for the festival right away." I pricked my ears in surprise. Tonight? What?

King Pine beckoned my mother and together they entered the castle. I looked Ray, who looked at me. She smirked, then flipped her head. "Well, Crystal," she said my name distastfully, "as you know, I am Ray, Royal Princess of the Thunder Kingdom." She purred _royal princess _on her tongue as if it was the best thing to be in the world. But I guess to her it was, with all the respect and wealth and reign. "I am going to be a gorgeous Espeon, the most beautiful in the Sinnoh Region. What about you?"

I twitched my fox like ear and answered, "I'm going to be a-"

"Oh, you're to become a Flareon!" Ray cut me off. "Yes! You would be good as a Flareon, looking as you are a bit round on the edges, if ya know what I mean!"

I felt as if I was going to explode, anger bubbling up in my body. _Why, you little-_

"No, am to become a Glaceon." She looked at me, then shook her head as if I made a wrong choice.

"Nah, a Glaceon is to be pretty, something you are not. I was thinking of becoming a Glaceon, but a Espeon is much more beautiful." She looked away, then turned. "I have to go, for I need to get a dress specially tailored for tonight. You should too, because a plain old Pokémon doesn't cut it for a royal wedding. Chao!" she purred, smirking and bounding away. I growled quietly and lowered my head. Now what? I have no idea where anything is in this town, let alone a tailor shop. Maybe it was that dress shop I saw when we came into town... Then I heard footsteps behind me so I turned around. Fang the guard stood there, while a Mightyena took his place.

"I can help you find the tailor. I just got off duty, and it will be nice to get to know the new princess. I tried talking to Ray, but she sent me away, saying I was only the help." He smiled playfully, and then started down the stairs. I smiled, because he reminded me so much of my father. I followed him and we made small talk on the way to the tailor.

"Your father was Blaze the Flareon, right?" I nodded, wondering why he asked. "Well, I knew him, in Flamecamp. We were best friends there."

I looked at him, smiling. "Really! Wow.. But what's Flamecamp?"

"Flamecamp is where newly evolved Fire-types can go to quickly learn strong Fire-type attacks," he explained. I nodded, following along. "We met in a sparring session," he said fondly, "We became friends fast and helped each other out with training." I looked at the ground and wondered what my father must of been like when he was younger.

"So, is there only Flamecamp?" I asked, looking up at Fang again.

"Oh, no!" he said shaking his orange head. "There is a camp for each Pokémon type." I stared up at him, wondering how many camps there were. We walked through town and I let my mind wander to Pokémon types.

As I thought of ice types, I crashed into Fang. I stumbled back and looked up. Fang was staring at me confused, then said, "We're here." I looked to the small shop that stood before us. It looked more like a village house than a tailor shop, with faded wooden walls and two windows at the front of the shop. Fang walked into the shop and I followed. But just as I entered I was bumped out by Ray. She was strolling out of the shop with a Pansage following her, a bag in his hand.

"Oh! Hey, Crystal! You finally found the shop, eh? Well, don't be too surprised when they don't find your size," she snickered. She walked along, waving with her tail for the Pansage to follow. He sighed and hurried along, but not before stopping by me.

"Don't worry. Mistress Madeline can make anything for you. And between us, you are probably a smaller size than Ray." He smiled and ran after Ray, not letting the bag touch the ground. I smiled and walked back into the shop. Fang was talking to a female Levanny, and he called me over.

"Crystal, this is Mistress Madeline, the Thunder Kingdom's best tailor." He cast a glance towards Mistress Madeline. "Not very known, unfortunately." Mistress Madeline rolled her eyes at Fang then clasped her hands and slightly bowed to me.

"Hello princess Crystal! As you know, I am Mistress Madeline. I will serve you as your tailor." I smiled at her and shuffled my paws. Then I looked around. There were Pokémon stand ups and rolls of silky cloth scattered around. Mistress Madeline noticed my wandering gaze. "Oh, sorry of the mess. Ever since the item shop took over my building I can't find enough space for my supplies," she explained. "But I can assure you that the tailoring room is much more neater." I just smiled back again. She smiled at me warmly and placed a slender hand on her hip. "Well, Princess, what kind of dress would you like?" I frowned, not even thinking about the dress. "Oh, you don't know? Well, how about we go into the tailoring room and figure it out?" I nodded and followed her. She waved her hand to Fang. "You can go. It'll take about thirty minutes, so you have time to waste Fang. And don't worry. She'll be safe with me." Fang nodded and headed out. I entered the tailoring room and was amazed. There was a wall of mirrors and a table with a sewing machine, and rolls apon rolls of silk cloth stacked in a wall. Mistress Madeline walked over to the rolls and looked through them. "Now, which color would you like?"

I thought about the colors, the answered, "A dark green. I think it would look nice." Mistress Madeline chuckled and pulled out a roll of green silk that seemed to glow like the forest. "Wow!" I exclaimed in awe. She smiled and set the roll in a sort of machine that unrolled the cloth. Then she turned and grabbed her measuring tape.

"Now, stand up tall Crystal." I stood as tall as I could without stretching up and she measured me. "Ok. Now stand still as I measure another few things." I waited patiently as she measured my back, neck, waist, and crown. "Ok, now just wait as I create the base of the dress." I sat and watched her cut and sew the silk with her hands.

"Why do you need the sewing machine?" I asked curiously. She smiled while she worked on the dress

"To sew on small details that I can't sew on with my hands." I understood and nodded, then stood again as she turned to me with the dress. "Ok Crystal, let me put this on you." I fit the dress on and Mistress Madeline checked it. "It fits fine, Princess. What would you like on it?"

I looked around, bewildered. "Uh, how about a small blue flower on the collar, and a light blue veil on the dress like a cape?" I said hesitantly. Mistress Madeline's eyes lit up and she clasped her hands together.

"Oh, yes!" She hurriedly took the dress off me and got to work. She was done within minutes, and held the dress up for me to see. A light blue veil covered it, with a gorgeous two head blue flower on the collar. She put it in a travel bag and set it on the table. "And..." She turned around and grabbed something. She turned back and in her hands was a bejeweled blue tiara that shimmered like a star.

"Wow..." I sighed.

"There! All done! And just in time! Fang should be returning right about now." She grabbed the bag, placed the tiara in it, then headed outside. I followed her, wondering what it would be like tonight. Soon we were outside, waiting for Fang. I saw Primeapes fixing up the streets and setting red tiles on the dusty ground. They were already half done with the village, and still going. I saw Furrets and Minccinos atop the black lamp posts, decorating them with paper lanterns and fringe. A Pidgeotto flew from every two lamp post, twirling around them a white thread that hung small colorful lamps from them. I stared at all the movement, awestruck by the beauty of the village. Then I spotted a green monkey rushing towards up. It was the Pansage that was with Ray.

"Oh, Mistress Madeline!" he exclaimed, out of breath.

"Welcome back Sage. How was your trip to the castle?" Sage just flopped in front of us, gasping for breath. Mistress Madeline let out a chuckle. Then Fang appeared. He was carrying a brown sack around his neck as he entered through the village gates. He trotted over and stood next to Mistress Madeline.

"I see you're done, as you said." Mistress Madeline smiled and placed the bag on Fang's back. He nodded and turned to me. "Come Crystal. We must get ready for the festival tonight." I bowed my head good-bye to Mistress Madeline and Sage, then followed Fang to the castle.

I stood before the mirror in my majestic room. I looked at myself, the green dress flowing down and gently kissing the carpeted floor. Then my door opened. Mistress Madeline, who was wearing a lovely purple dress, walked in quietly, then gasped.

"Oh, Crystal... You look beautiful!"

"Oh, thank you Mistress Madeline... but it was all your work..."

She walked over and grabbed the blue tiara from the bag, then set it on my head. I smiled at her and we headed out. Butterflies fluttered in my stomach as we started down the red carpet step. We walked out of the castle and I saw Fang. He was wearing a black cape and bow tie and was keeping guard at the edge of the stairs. We headed down and Mistress Madeline stopped to talk to him.

"Well, Fang, look who I brought out." He looked at me and smiled.

"Wow. Nice work, as always, Madeline." She smiled in gratitude and said I could go. I nodded and set off to explore the village. I saw all types of Pokémon standing around and chatting. Some stared and whispered to their friends when I passed, and I felt my ears growing hot. As I was looking to a shop with scarves I crashed into a Pokémon. I stumbled back and looked to the Pokémon. It was a Eevee. He was wearing a blue cape and bow tie, and a golden crown was placed atop his head.

"Wha.. Oh, hey! You're a princess! Well, I'm a prince. So are you Ray?" I stared at him. Prince?

"She is not Ray, I am." Ray appeared from behind the Eevee Prince, but gasped when she saw me. "No. Freaking. Way." She examined my dress and growled. "That tailor must've made a mistake. Your dress shouldn't be prettier than mine." I looked at her dress; it was a dark pink with yellow flowers dotting it. I almost frowned at it. Mistress Madeline couldn't of made that.

"Uh, she just made it the way I asked her to," I stammered.

"Well, you must've payed her... Oh, never mind! Well, Prince, what is your name?" Ray cooed, examining him.

The prince was smiling at out argument, but answered. "I am Blade, Prince of the Water Kingdom. I am going to evolve into a Leafeon, like my dad. What are you girls going to evolve into?"

"Me? A beautiful Espeon."

He looked to me. "And you?"

"I am Crystal, and I am to become a Glaceon."

"A Glaceon? Cool." Blade leaned forward into my face. "Well, ya know... Pokémon say that grass and ice go together _perfectly_," he purred smoothly.

I growled and shoved my muzzle into his face. "I could knock you out, grassy." I turned and padded away, annoyed by the thick-headed Eevee.

"Yo, hey! Wait!" I snorted and kept going to the castle. Then I saw Fang rushing towards me.

"Crystal, have you seen Ray or the Water Kingdom Prince? The wedding is about to begin!"

I twitched my ear. "Back there." I said as I passed him and headed to the castle.

As I sat down in front of the steps one of our servants, a Empoleon called Shell, quickly came over and whispered to me, "Princess Crystal, you sit at the front of the castle. Over here." I stood and followed our servant to our destination. I sat, waiting for this day to be over.

I lay down on my fancy bed, dead tired after the festival. I yawned and looked out the window, where the moon was high in the sky. I settled my head on my paws and thought of my future. My future as a princess.

...

**Wolfy: :P Sorry for the lame ending. I didn't know how to end it. BI Well, yeah. Boring chapter. Next, excitement to come, but no romance yet! XD Review and follow!**

**P.S: Did anyone notice Mistress Madeline saying "ok" alot? xD Haha And what about her and Fang? ;) Wierd, eh?**


	5. Update!

**Wolfy: Uh, hey guys! Um, this is just a little alert or whatever :D I'm not taking down the story, so huzza! But sorry for the long wait... ^^' I just got my laptop back about a week ago and I dunno... I'm just to lazy to write hehe ^^' BUT I looked over the story and your reviews and am ready to write again! I am rewriting the chapters I uploaded because they are HELLLLA crappy, so look out for that, and the story will continue! Just give me some time, pleeeaase! 8D Thanks for all the support, I get on writting right away!**

** -Wolfsoul :D**


End file.
